Petyr
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: No es la primera vez que se lo pide, pero ahora es una súplica mientras apoya las manos en sus mejillas y acerca su boca a la de ella.


A/N: Es el primer fanfic de GOT que escribo, más que nada porque acabo de ver el capítulo 4x07 (empecé la serie hace poco, estuve viviendo en un tupper) y necesitaba escribir algo acerca del beso de Sansa y Baelish. Voy a irme al infierno por shippearlos tanto.

Las reviews desde ya son agradecidas, pero por favor, **SIN SPOILERS!** Este es el último capítulo que vi.

* * *

Sansa Stark había sido besada dos veces.

La primera por Joffrey, cuando él le obsequió un collar junto a la promesa de no volver a maltratarla jamás. Promesa que luego sería destrozada mil veces. Ahora que Sansa lo recuerda no siente más que odio y repulsión, pero en ese momento había sido feliz. Claro que al no haber tenido punto de comparación, no había notado entonces que el beso era frívolo, superficial, manipulativo.

La segunda, por Tyrion en su boda. Si bien no repulsivo, había sido totalmente incómodo, besar a un hombre al que no deseaba. Que además era un enano, que además era mucho mayor que ella, que además era un Lannister, que además no la deseaba a ella tampoco. Y en frente del público. Un simple beso corto, en el que no sintió nada cuando los labios cerrados de Tyrion tocaron los suyos, también cerrados.

Así que Sansa no está preparada para este momento con Lord Baelish, que la mira intensamente mientras se acerca a ella.

 _"Eres más hermosa de lo que ella jamás ha sido."_ Le susurra tocando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la punta de su cabello rojizo, con adoración.

Y Sansa sabe que no debería sentir lo que siente, porque es _su madre_ a quien se está refiriendo, la mujer a la que él hace un instante confesó haber amado toda su vida; pero no puede evitar sentir un calor que le recorre desde el estómago hasta las mejillas a pesar de estar en medio de la nieve, porque nunca nadie le había hablado así. Nunca nadie la había siquiera mirado así.

 _"Lord Baelish…"_

 _"Llámame Petyr_. " No es la primera vez que se lo pide, pero ahora es una súplica mientras apoya las manos en sus mejillas y acerca su boca a la de ella.

Sansa no se echa para atrás ni corre el rostro, sino que casi sin pensar, cierra los ojos y separa los labios. Y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que nunca antes había sido realmente besada. No así.

Las palmas de Petyr son suaves contra su cara, aunque no sabe si el calor que siente emana de ellas o de sus propias mejillas, que está segura se han ruborizado. Los dedos se meten delicadamente entre sus mechones de pelo, y Sansa no hace más que quedarse quieta, helada y derritiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Y se pregunta cómo uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Poniente podía ser tan cálido, suave y gentil con ella.

Empiezan a venirle imágenes. Lord Baelish en Desembarco del Rey diciendo que podía confiar en él, prometiéndole llevarla de vuelta con su madre… Sus brazos rodeándola y subiéndola al barco, asegurándole que con él estaba a salvo… Hasta había llevado cajas de limones especialmente para que le hicieran los pasteles que tanto le gustan.

Pero no sólo eso. Si bien apreciaba su preocupación por ella, no era eso lo que le hacía temblar, aunque ayudase bastante. Después de todo, su propio esposo también había sido siempre muy protector, sólo que Tyrion la veía como a una niña con la que se había visto obligado a casarse y a la que debía cuidar, manteniendo siempre una distancia. Lord Baelish la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer. Le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, le besaba una mano, le tocaba el pelo, le susurraba en el oído…

Y ahora Petyr, casi con timidez, acaricia con su lengua el labio inferior de Sansa. Y cuando ella le devuelve el gesto, lo siente y lo escucha suspirar.

No recuerda haberlo oído profanar sonido alguno la noche en que… Ella no había podido dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, intentando no escuchar los gritos de su tía Lysa.

La lengua de Petyr se encuentra con la suya, y por dos segundos Sansa se imagina en el lugar de su tía.

Su tía.

Lord Baelish es apartado súbitamente, en medio del beso. Arrancado de pronto de la dulce y hermosa Sansa.

La encuentra con esos ojos azules brillantes mirándolo confundida, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. Había sido un beso inocente, pero diferente a cualquier experiencia que haya tenido con otra mujer jamás.

Sabe que no debía haberlo hecho. No ahí, donde Lysa lo podía ver. No fue para nada razonable, y eso no le agrada ni un poco…

 _"Petyr…"_

Pero Sansa diciendo su nombre es demasiado para él.

Estira una mano hacia su mejilla, hasta que la voz de su nueva esposa llamando " _¿Sansa?"_ se escucha desde adentro del castillo.

Detiene la mano en el aire por unos segundos, para luego acariciarle con delicadeza la mejilla. Ella no se aparta sino que hasta se inclina más sobre su mano, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero él lo nota, y eso solo le estruja el corazón.

 _"Milady."_ Es todo lo que le dice con voz ronca antes de dejar caer su mano.

Sansa le da una última mirada, y susurrando " _Milord"_ se da media vuelta y vuelve hacia el castillo, mientras él se queda de pie mirando su pelo color de fuego alejarse.


End file.
